hygienegamesucbfandomcom-20200214-history
Reminder: Reinforce the Habit of Handwashing
Objective Create the habits of handwashing with soap after leaving the latrine and when called to eat. Time 20 minutes once, a few days at 5 minutes Preparation Identify one to three appropriate phrases, gestures, or images that create a good feeling in this setting. For example, * A phrase might be: “Way to go!” “Super!” or “Great job!”. ** If there is a familiar victory song, you can select a line. In that case, the line would be sung: “You are the champion…” * A gesture might be a raised fist, a fist pump, a thumb’s up, etc. (ass appropriate in your setting). Alternatively, create a small movement such as three-step “victory dance”. * An image might be the village cheering, or a stadium cheering a football star, etc. Ensure soap and water are convenient outside the latrine and between the classroom and where students eat. * Have a process in place to refill soap and water, as needed. Activity Ask the students if they think there is an important habit that can stop the spread of poop and germs. Wait till they say “Wash hands with soap after leaving the latrine” and “Wash hands with soap before eating.” Tell them each time they wash hands with soap after leaving the latrine and when they are called to eat, they are saving the class and the village from pollution by poop and attacks by germs. If the whole village could watch them, everyone would cheer. Tell the students: * Each time you wash hands with soap after leaving the latrine and when you are called to eat, you are protecting the class and the village from pollution by poop and attacks by germs. If the whole village could see you, everyone would cheer you! '' * ''Thus, each time you leave the latrine or are called to eat and wash hands with soap, you should stop and: '' ** ''Repeat your encouraging phrase '' *** phrase should students repeat? *** You can tell all the students one phrase to use **** or let them choose from two or three phrases or song lines that you present. *** ''You can repeat the phrase to yourself or out loud. You can sing it if it is a song lyric. ** Repeat your encouraging gesture or movement *** Again, you can give students a specific gesture or movement, or let them selection from 2 or three choices your present ** Imagine the picture and sounds of a crowd cheering your great work. '' * ''Take a moment to picture yourself drinking treated water. Then repeat the phrase, make the gesture, and hear the cheers of the crowd. Let’s practice now, when I pretend to call you to lunch. '' ** “''Students: It is now time for lunch.” '' ** Have students wash hands with soap and do the self-encouragement * ''Now picture yourself using the latrine and stopping to wash hands carefully with soap. Again, repeat the phrase, make the gesture, and hear the cheers of the crowd. ** If you have time; Have students visit the latrine for a second, walk out, wash hands with soap, and do the self-encouragement Repeat these instructions a few days in a row. After two weeks, most students should have acquired the habit of washing with soap when leaving the latrine and when called to eat. Keywords Activity, Prevention, Reminder, Handwashing, Diarrhea, Soap